


Paradise By The Dashboard Lights

by Mrs_Leslie_Knope



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Mrs_Leslie_Knope
Summary: So what did happen the day of Rick and Donnas wedding???
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond, Kayleigh Kitson/John Redmond
Comments: 21
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little fun challenge between me and one of my very best friends. Hope everyone has had a lovely holiday season :)

Rick and Donna's wedding had come around rather quickly, things had changed between them and yet hadn’t at the same time. John and Kayleigh had been spending more time out of work together with takeaways at Johns being a regular occurrence. Kayleigh had stayed over on the odd occasion but only when they had both fallen asleep on the sofa after watching a film or listening to music. They had yet to cross THAT line. Oh there had been plenty of kissing and the odd touch here and there that had confirmed their relationship status had changed from friendship to relationship but they were yet to 'seal the deal' so to speak. Kayleigh was scared to push John for fear of rushing him or pushing him away and John was well, John.

John stood staring at his reflection of his mirrored built in wardrobe door and hoped Kayleigh would be impressed with the effort he had put into his appearance today. He knew she was going to look stunning. Poor Donna, the bride is meant to be the most beautiful woman at her own wedding. He couldn’t help but smile whenever he thought of Kayleigh, she was as daft as a brush at times but he wouldn’t change her for the world. She’d kept her promise and gave him the time he needed, was never pushy about spending time together and was respectful about their relationship status at work. He was sure that the staff were all more than aware that they were in love but did Kayleigh? She told him that she loved him before she almost walked out of his life for good, he wrote a song to win her back but had still to say the actual words to her face. Just because he didn’t say it, didn’t mean that he wasn’t feeling it. He wanted today to be special, he turned a corner and felt ready to let her in and share his heart and his life with someone, her specifically. He didn’t know why he had waited so long, he felt an instant connection with her that first day she got into his car. He decided that he just needed to be really sure, he also wanted to give Kayleigh time to ‘see the real him’ and give her time to back out. The looks, the kisses and her words told him that she really did love the real John and with the fear of losing her slipping away he decided he was finally going to say those three little words. He also hoped that some day soon she may want to stay over and not just because they’d fallen asleep on the sofa. 

The amount of time Kayleigh spent at Johns she could have been right on the money for her living with him by the time Donna and Ricks wedding had come around. Kayleigh was just giving her make up a final inspection as her mobile phone rang, Mariah Careys voice boomed out into the room. She looked down at the dressing table on which it sat and smiled at the picture of John that she had assigned to his contact record. She remembered the day she took it, they had went out for their first official date at a butterfly farm, they’d only just entered the butterfly house when one landed straight on Johns nose. Kayleigh quickly snapped a pic of a bemused John, she loved that picture for many reasons. It reminded her of their first date, the thrill of holding Johns hand, the feel of his thumb absently stroking her hand every so often and John just looked so stress free and happy. She’d cherish that moment for the rest of her life. They’ll never know if it was the same butterfly but an identical looking one had also landed in Kayleigh some time later, he made sure he got a picture before it flew away, little did Kayleigh know that John had assigned this very picture as her contact picture on his phone. Great minds it would seem!

“Hiya.” Kayleighs excited voice echoed through his now repaired Fiat 500s bluetooth system.

“Afternoon. I’ll be there in 10 minutes, you needing anything brought over?”

“Nope, just you Jonathan.” He knew she meant that, she could never hide her excitement about seeing him.

“You almost ready?” Why he asked a question that he already knew the answer to, he did not know.

“No almost about it, I’m ready.”

“Really?!” Seems he didn't know the answer after all, she was still surprising him on a daily basis.

“Yes, really! Stop sounding so surprised.”

“Well let’s just say you have a track record for taking ages to get ready and with it being a wedding I expected that you would take twice as pissing long!”

“Oy cheeky! I just want to look good.”

“You always look good. You don’t need all that make up shite.”

“You can actually be quite sweet when you want to be, just your delivery needs a little work though.”

“You’re just noticing this now? Told you that you didn’t know me, know me.”

“I know you John!”

“I’m just winding you up.”

“Don’t want to be doing that or I’ll punish you by making you dance and not only with me, you do remember that Elsie is coming to the reception?” She was so mischievous sometimes.

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Try me Mr Redmond!”

“You’re something else, you are.”

“I like to think so. Anyway, I better get going, got to finish up here.”

“I thought you said you were ready?” He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“I am, I've just got to put me underwear and me dress on.” John shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he really needed to broach the subject of their sex life...or lack there of, soon.

“Right OK, bye.” He hung up abruptly and hoped that his 'situation' will have calmed down by the time he got to Kayleigh.

Kayleigh giggled, she knew exactly what she was doing. She didn’t want to push John into anything he wasn’t ready for but it didn’t stop her from giving him a gentle nudge now and again. She stood in her room and smoothed down her mauve coloured dress and checked over that everything was sitting as it should be. She was going to wait downstairs in the living room but she wanted to make a show of John watching her as she come down the stairs. Her dress had a modest v cut at the bust and was floor length with a slit running from near enough waist height to the bottom. Sexy but still appropriate enough for a church wedding. She was wearing 5.5 inch gold heels and had a matching gold clutch bag, hopefully John would be blown away. Even though she had joked about them getting a room for tonight, she couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that they hadn’t. She understood why they hadn’t, they were still keeping their relationship under wraps and with John not drinking he could easily drive them to and from the venue.

The familiar sound of the car engine could be heard through her bedroom window, she had a quick look out the window to see John getting out the car and making his way to speak to Steve who was as usual, tinkering on his bike. Was he ever going to fix that thing?!

“Kayleigh love, Johns here.” Mandy shouted up to her.

“I know. Can you tell Steve to stop yapping and get John to get his arse in here?!”

“Why don’t you just go out and meet him? You don’t want to be late.”

“Because I want him to see me coming down the stairs.”

“You’re something else you are!”

“Shut up will ya, you gonna help me or what?!”

“I’m going, I’m going.”

John smiled at Mandy as she approached them at the bike.

“Kayleigh’s asked me to send you in.” Mandy and John had gotten to know each other quite well. John has stayed for supper on quite a few occasions and he was now picking Kayleigh up and dropping her off at the weekends too.

“She’s not ready, is she?” Mandy just shrugged her shoulders and pointed towards the house although to say ‘see for yourself’.

“Kayleigh! Kayleigh! Best get a wiggle on, we need to be at the church for 14:30.” John stood at the bottom of the stairs, he’d only been up the stairs to use the bathroom and to help Kayleigh carry her suitcase up after a weekend away with the girls.

He could feel his feelings stir again as she made her way down the stairs, he didn’t blink throughout her entire descent, on the last step she made a show of making sure he could see how far the split in her dress went up. Beads of sweat began to form on his brow.

“Wow...you look...I mean...I...wow.” John was speechless and was struggling to put a sentence together. His brain must be deprived of the required blood flow.

For the first time Kayleigh was only just noticing Johns appearance, she was so excited about his reaction she’d failed to see how dapper he looked. She sees John in a suit five days a week but what a difference a quality suit and waistcoat could make, he'd obviously been to Iqbals house that morning as his hair had been cut and styled a bit. Ted2 could take a run and jump, John was so handsome, she felt her body tingle at the sight of him.

“John! You look so handsome!” She closed the gap between them and planted a kiss on her lips. Pure instinct made Johns hand reach for her bottom, she squealed.

“Sorry, bugger has a mind of his own.” He said holding up the offending hand.

“It wasn’t your hand I was excited about.” She gave him a cheeky wink.

“Aye, well...uh he’s definitely got a mind of his own. Sorry.” John tried to make light of the situation as he felt his face flush with embarrassment.

“Don’t be sorry John, always good to know that the equipment is working.” She kissed him once more before opening her clutch to take out her lippy. She reapplied her lip stick in the lobby mirror as John looked on stunned at what just happened. They made eye contact in the mirror and shared a smile that reached their eyes.

After saying their goodbyes to Mandy and Steve (and after a mini photo shoot) they were finally on their way to the church.

“Wish it would snow. It would have been lovely to have a white wedding.” Kayleigh sounded so disappointed you would have thought it was her wedding!

“Well I don’t, never did get me sodding snow shovel back.”

“Ugh, let it go! Knew I should have got you a new one for Christmas!”

The unfamiliar afternoon DJ announced it was time for three songs back to back, the first charting at number six back in 1985 when it was re-released. The first few bars of the song played and John instantly recognised it.

“Billy idol, White Wedding.” Kayleigh mewed with excitement when John announced the song.

“See, told you! A white wedding would be lovely.” John gave a non committal grunt in response.

As White Wedding finished, the start of Mariah Carey’s ‘All I want for Christmas’ started, John didn’t have a chance of getting in before Kayleigh with this one.

“All I want for Christmas! I love this one.” Kayleigh could not have been more delighted.

“That’s because it’s a Christmas song.”

“Well you do know I love Christmas.”

“Aye, you might have said it a few thousand times.” The car stopped at the lights and he turned to face her, she looked so beautiful and not just because she was aesthetically pleasing on the eye, she was clearly happy and having the time of her life singing along to Mariah. He hoped he was also the cause of some of that happiness. She clocked him looking.

“What?” She self consciously smoothed down her dress then checked her face in the visor mirror.

“You look so beautiful Kayleigh.”

“John!” She was touched. “Stop, you’ll ruin me make up.”

“Wouldn't change how beautiful you look.” He even surprised himself with that add on, not because it wasn’t true but he had no silver tongue. He found it hard to express how he was feeling most of the time but spending more time with Kayleigh had been freeing, he was learning to deal with his emotions and be more open. Why shouldn’t she know how beautiful she looked? The tears forming in her eyes sealed his fate for tonight, at the right moment he’d tell her how he really felt about her.

“Damn you John Redmond.” She didn’t mean a word of it, the smile never left her face as she dabbed her eyes with the tissue from her clutch.

Once she’d fixed her leaking eyes she placed her hand on his thigh in a silent thank you, her thumb running circles over his navy suit trousers. His leg felt like it was on fire, the heat from her small hand burning through his trousers and into his flesh, she drove him wild.

Mariah time was over and Jennifer Lopez starting singing ‘Waiting for Tonight’. Relevant song choice John thought to himself, he was very much hoping that tonight was the night that Kayleigh would be in his arms. At the other side of the car Kayleigh was singing along, thinking the same thing. He suspected that she was singing this to him rather than with him, he hoped he was right.

After some pretty rubbish commentary from the radio DJ and a couple more songs they had finally arrived at the church. John had managed to secure a space not to far a walk from the church, he didn’t want Kayleigh getting sore feet to early on, he knew she’d want to dance at the reception and it also meant they if it was raining by the time they got out they shouldn’t get too wet. He didn’t want Kayleighs hair to get ruined, he knew she’d put a lot of effort into her appearance, she always did. Her hair was down today, still curly though, it suited her.

Kayleigh reached for the car door handle but before she got a chance to pull it John spoke up.

“Wait a minute.” She looked at him, confused expression on her face, he made no attempt to answer the question on her face.

John got out the car and walked around to her side of the car, he pulled open the car door and held his hand out for her to grab.

“You just keep surprising me today.” She said as he helped her out. With her her heels she was almost his height, he leaned forward and gently placed a kiss upon her lips. She smiled at him affectionately and smoothed down the lapels of his suit jacket.

“Ready for this big fat gypsy wedding?” He certainly wasn't.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, might not be that bad.” At his expression she added “yeah, you’re right.”

She expected him to drop her hand as they would soon be caught by someone at work but to his credit, he didn’t. He wasn’t afraid any more, one of his fears had been that if things didn’t work out, he’d have the humiliation of people at work knowing their business. No doubt the dickheads in the warehouse would make jokes at his expense about how he wasn’t man enough for Kayleigh. Now his head and his heart were in the same place he finally felt ready for the world to know he was in love. He didn’t want to hide it and he didn’t want Kayleigh to feel like she was some kind of dirty little secret.

Hand in hand they entered the church, so far the only person they recognised was Rick who stood nervously at the alter with his best man. Johns brow furrowed, memories of Kayleigh telling him the story about how Rick had continuously slapped her arse on a night out, that was no way to treat a lady and certainly no way to treat his Kayleigh. If he just so looked at Kayleigh the wrong way he had no qualms about fulfilling his promise to break his wrists, wedding day or not.

They grabbed a pew quite near the back, their reasoning being that it would allow closer friends and family to get a better view, in reality it would allow them some privacy to hide their giggles should the ceremony get too ridiculous.

The ceremony started and all eyes turned towards the church door as Donna dressed in a tacky red, white and gold wedding dress made her entrance to the instrumental version of wrecking ball, an older lady (presumably her grandmother) was wailing out “she’s gorgeous.” and “my baby”. Ricks red and gold cravat suddenly made sense.

John and Kayleigh struggled to contain their giggles, they made the mistake of making eye contact which caused Kayleigh to let out an almighty snort, causing the rest of the wedding guests to turn around and look.

“Sneezed.” John explained weakly to their glances before turning over to the offender. “Shh you or we’ll get kicked out.” Kayleigh hand mimicked her zipping her mouth her shut.

Aside from a few odd readings the ceremony was lovely. Donnas gran read out a lovely poem and told Donna how proud her mother would have been of her. Kayleigh let go of Johns hand to fetch a tissue out of her pocket, John in turn put his arm around her and pulled her close. With her tears wiped away she kept her tissue in her hand in case they made a return, she leaned into John to rest her head on his shoulder, much like she did at the back of the bus on the day John had his car door ripped off. She was careful that her hair created a barrier between her cheek and Johns jacket, just to make sure she didn’t get any make up on his nice suit.

What they didn’t notice was Cath Hilton watching them from two pews behind. Cath wiped her eyes with a tissue much like Kayleigh had a few moments ago but not because of Donnas grandmothers moving speech, but at the little scene before her. She was so happy to see John and Kayleigh acting so intimately when they thought no one was watching. She took her husbands hand in her own, happy that John and Kayleigh seemed to have finally found the same happiness as she had with her husband Steven. She'd be keeping an eye on those two as the day went on!


	2. Chapter 2

The drive from the church to the venue where the meal and reception was being held was relatively short. John and Kayleigh exchanged observations regarding the terrible wedding dress and bridesmaids dresses. Kayleigh then gave her feedback about what she would want at her wedding, only once did Kayleigh accidentally say ‘our wedding’ instead of ‘at my wedding’, she hoped John had missed it. She really didn’t want to scare him off.

They entered the main hall of the hotel and located the table plan so they could look to see what table they were sat at. The table theme was Miley Cyrus songs. Christ, talk about milking it. They had been placed at the ‘Adore You’ table, they noted they Cath Hilton and her husband Steven were seated with them.

The speeches were thankfully not very long, Rick had paid tribute to Donnas mother, even John got misty eyed over that bit. The tone changed once more when Donna attempted to sing Wrecking Ball to Rick, Kayleigh and John avoided eye contact with each other but out the corner of their eyes could see the others shoulders shaking as they tried their best to contain their laughter.

By the time the meal had started they were both starving.

“Haven’t you got some Starburst in your handbag or owt?” John was doing nothing to discredit the snickers advert, he was hangry.

“I barely had space for me phone, the food is about to come out soon. Besides, you don’t want to spoil your dinner.”

“I’m not five.”

“Could have fooled me.” Her eyebrow arched up, he knew she was teasing him.

“Haha. You’re funny.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Finally!” John clocked the waiters coming out with the starter - spicy chicken wings with a refreshing hand wipe on the side. John and Kayleigh looked at each other, half shocked and half amused. This wedding just got better and better!

“You want mine?” Kayleigh nudged her plate towards him.

“Thought you were hungry and there’s no need for you to still be on a diet. You got into your dress, the diet can be over and let’s face it the Chinese you had last night and the amount you put away in Christmas Day kinda finished that one a bit prematurely!”

“You’ll be wearing these in a minute. No, I can't eat these with me nails. Just got them done and the tech told me not to eat with me hands cuz they’ll stain.” John looked around for a solution to her problem. Wings were not something that could really be eaten with a knife and fork.

“Back in a minute.” John got out of his seat.

“Where you going?” John said nothing back but tapped the side of his nose. She smiled nervously at that people who had been listening into their conversation at the table, one of them being Cath from the store.

Five minutes later John returned with a plate of children nuggets and a fork.

“Where did you get these?”

“Went to McDonalds.”

“Really?” Kayleigh was impressed.

“No, you idiot. Saw the kids at the other tables eating them and asked the waiter if they had any spare going.”

“Aww, John! My hero!”

“Right, can I tuck in now?” Truth be told, John was a little embarrassed at everyone watching him. Kayleigh could see the tell-tale signs of his embarrassment by the way his cheeks flushed, he really shouldn’t feel embarrassed at being so kind. She placed her hand on his thigh under the table and gave it an affectionate rub. If she rubbed any higher she’d soon be giving him another reason to feel embarrassed.

It felt like it was taking forever for the next course to be served. Once everyone had finished their starter, a couple at the table started to make conversation with everyone. One conversationalist was an old lady, a right nosey bugger as John would put it.

“Kayleigh love, how do you know Rick and Donna?” Kayleigh shifted in her seat, the lady looked at her like she was judging everything about her, her eyes shifted from her hair to her dress to John as she listened to Kayleighs reply.

“I work with them at the same store.” Usually Kayleigh was happy to chat to anyone but this lady made her feel uneasy and she was also worried about any further probing questions and didn't wish to encourage her.

“Ah, I see and what about John here? Does he work with them or is he your boyfriend?” Christ she'd probably know their blood type by the end of the night.

“Uh well...” Kayleigh didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to lie but she was also very much aware that Cath was sitting at the same table and was very much interested in their conversation. John bailed her out.

“Both actually. I’m the assistant manager at the store and Kayleigh’s partner.” John interjected, he smiled at the old lady before casting a glance in Cath Hilton’s direction, she winked back at him. Go John, she thought.

Their mains arrived, Christ what where they thinking, bangers and mash. Bangers and mash at a wedding?! It was spelt 'Bangerz' on the menu after the Miley Cyrus album. Cath watched on as Kayleigh and John were hysterically laughing about it, she somehow managed to snap a photo of them without any of them noticing. John began to break out into a coughing fit and Kayleigh gently slapped and rubbed his back until he settled.

The dessert was as dire as the main course - trifle. He’d been eating left over trifle for the last two days, he was sick of the sight of it.

“Top up Kayleigh?” The nosey old lady had noticed that her glass from the toast was now empty and had asked if she wanted a top up while she was topping up her own.

“No, thank you...Edna, I’ll stick to water for now. Don’t like to drink when I’m eating.” She hesitated for a brief moment while she tried to remember the old woman’s name.

Cath was suddenly very interested, she’d been on a fair few night outs with Kayleigh and Kayleigh drank like a fish regardless whether she was eating or not. Was she hiding something?

An hour later the tables had been cleared and pushed back to make room for the dance floor. People who were invited to the reception only were now beginning to show up. So far the only additional people they recognised were Elsie, who had yet to spot them, and a couple of girls from HR.

Everyone gathered around for the wedded couples first dance which was, you guessed it, Wrecking Ball.

“If I hear that song one more time, I’m leaving.” John had about had it with that song, it would haunt his dreams or should they technically be classed as nightmares?

“Not without me. She could have just saved herself the money for the DJ and just played the CD through the speaker system.”

The song finished and thankfully it was not another version of Wrecking Ball or a Miley Cyrus song. Agadoo by Black Lace bellowed our of the sound system.

“Agadoo? Agadoo?”

“John, this has to be one of the weirdest weddings I’ve ever been to.”

“You and me both love. Oy, watch out. Trouble coming at nine o'clock.” John had clocked Elsie heading their way.

“What’s happening at nine John? What’s gonna happen?” Kayleigh was clearly not familiar with this subtle hinting method.

“Kayleigh! Mr Redmond! Kayleigh love!” Elsie was going to get joggers nipple at the speed she was heading over at. She clearly had a lot to get off of her chest.

“Hi Elsie. You look uh...nice.” Elsie was wearing what would be described as a 1980s cocktail dress. Think Dynasty.

“Oh this old thing.” She smoothed down her ruffles.

“Not dancing Elsie?” Kayleigh smiled at Johns attempt to get her to go away.

“You offering Mr Redmond?”

“John. We’re not at work Elsie.”

“John.” She giggled like a school girl in an attempt to flirt with him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled her body close to his. Kayleigh put on a brave face but was fizzing on the inside. The Macarena started and so Kayleigh grabbed Elsies hand, the very one touching John, and dragged her towards the dance floor. Elsie had suspected there had been something going on long before John or Kayleigh even realised it themselves, Elsies flirting was actually an attempt to either expose their relationship or push them into it. Elsie knew John well enough that it would be Kayleigh who would have he bigger balls to do something. Elsie also loved to flirt but Kayleigh was a mate, she'd never do anything to hurt Kayleigh, she valued their friendship too much and Kayleigh had gotten her out of sticky situation more than once.

Half an hour into the disco the main lights were switched off and only a few sparse lights and the light the from the DJ booth lit the room. John had parked himself at one of the tables at the side of the room. Kayleigh had attempted to spend as much time as possible with him but kept getting dragged up to the dancefloor. He knew she never asked him to dance because she knew he’d hate that and even though he’d been bold enough to confirm their relationship to a stranger in front of a work colleague, she still wasn’t sure if he was ready for the whole world to know about them just yet.

Kayleigh had been pulled up to the dance floor yet again, this time by a very enthusiastic old man who seemed to think he was Patrick Swayze. 'Hey baby' from Kayleigh’s favourite film was playing as he attempted to spin and twirl Kayleigh around the dance floor. John had to film this, it was too good to not be enjoyed again.

Cath sat down next to John as he was placing his phone back into his suit pocket.

“She’s something else, isn’t she.” Cath motioned towards Kayleigh who was resembling Ann Widdecombe from her time on Strictly. Kayleigh was actually a good dancer but Sid wasn't giving her a chance to dance, she was just getting dragged about.

“Aye, so is he mind you.”

“Sooo...you and Kayleigh.” Cath knew John well, she couldn’t just dive in with all the questions she had. Years of working with John had taught her that she had to start to gently coax information out of him.

“Yep.” One word answer. This might be harder than she thought.

“How long have you been together?”

“Remember when me car door were ripped off?”

“When Kayleigh went to save the hedgehog?”

“Spot on.” Cath was shocked, the whole store had bets on them being together from near enough day one.

“It must really be love if you got together when she managed to almost write your car off.”

“To be fair, the cars behind us were too damn impatient and Kayleigh loves animals so much, she couldn’t sit back and watch it get squashed to death. I couldn’t blame her for it really.”

Oh boy, he was in deep. The John Redmond she knew would have still been raging about the whole thing. She remembered the time he had to put his old car in for repair, the black Fiesta he had when he was still with Charlotte. Charlotte had opened the car door and misjudged how far the wall was resulting in the edge of the door being dented and scuffed. John had gone on about that for months. Kayleigh gets his car door ripped off the hinges and he’s cool as a cucumber.

“Where’s Steven?” John attempted to take the attention off of himself.

“Just popped to the gents.”

Silence. How far could she push him she wondered.

“It’ll be you two next.” She waited for the inevitable denial that would come.

“You never know, crazier things could happen.”

“Seriously? I like this John.”

“Yeah, me too.” She placed her hand on his arm for a moment, almost like she was giving him approval or wishing him well. She was happy for him, she could see he was happier, Kayleigh had rescued John from himself.

“I think Kayleigh needs rescuing.” Cath cringed at the pain in Kayleighs face, her toes has been stepped on yet again. She’d be lucky to have any left by the time Sid was finished with her.

“I were just thinking that. Do you think your Steven would do us a favour?” Just then Steven reappeared at Caths side.

“Let’s see.”

Kayleigh felt a tap in her shoulder and prayed it was John coming to rescue her from Sid the toe crusher. No such luck, it was Caths husband Steven. She should have known that it wouldn’t have been John but it didn’t stop her wishing it.

“Mind if I cut in?” Kayleigh gave Sid no time to answer and latched onto Steven as quickly as possible, hopefully he was a better dancer, couldn’t be worse than Sid anyway.

“John sent me over to rescue you.”

“Thanks so much. Might need to go to A&E to get these toes checked out. He can really move for a man in his 70s. Let’s go find Cath and John.”

“Can you wait a second?” Steven was trying to stall her.

“Why?”

Just then the DJ announced that this next song was for someone very special.

“This is why.” John had crept up behind her as Runaway by The Corrs started to play. “May I cut in?” He directed to Steven.

“Be my guest.”

Her hands flew to her mouth in shock as she recognised the song. John had requested a song, not just any song but the song she had once told him that she wanted to be her first dance song at her wedding. It maybe wasn’t her wedding but it was her first dance with John. He held her close and took the lead as they danced to the music.

(Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you  
Not alone, tell me you feel it too  
And I would runaway  
I would runaway, yeah  
I would runaway  
I would runaway with you)

She adapted her position, her head was resting on his shoulder and her eyes full of tears that threatened to fall.

('Cause I have fallen in love  
With you, no never have  
I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you)

John leaned down to whisper into Kayleigh’s ear. This was the moment.

“I love you Kayleigh.” The speed that her head moved to look up at him he was lucky she didn’t whack him in the face. She blinked, he could see her questioning whether he had really said the words. This time he looked her dead in the eye and repeated it.

“I love you Kayleigh.” Her tears fell, happy tears.

(Close the door, lay down upon the floor  
And by candlelight, make love to me through the night  
'Cause I have runaway  
I have runaway, yeah  
I have runaway, runaway  
I have runaway with you)

They continued to sway with the music, John took his handkerchief out of his suit pocket and dabbed her cheeks.

('Cause I have fallen in love  
With you, no never have  
I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you (with you)  
And I would runaway  
I would runaway, yeah  
I would runaway  
I would runaway with you)

('Cause I have fallen in love  
With you, no never have  
I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you)

“I love you too John. So much.” She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her with so much passion. His hand caressed her hair, it was so soft as he felt it between his fingers. Her hands were at the nape of his neck, tickling the little hairs, before they moved so her nails could gently scrape his head.

(Fallen in love with you  
No never, ever, I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you  
With you, my love  
With you  
Ya da da da da da da da da da da da)

They continued to kiss as the song ended and the next started, they hadn’t noticed at first until Elsie shouting ‘get a room’ broke them out of their spell.

They held hands as they made their way off the dance floor, John lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on it. Cath who has been looking after Kayleigh’s clutch, handed her bag over to her.

“More people were interested in watching you two than there were when Rick and Donna has their first dance.”

“What? Really?!” Kayleigh was giddy with excitement. This was the best wedding she had ever been to, she can’t believe she was actually saying that.

Elsie ran over interrupting their conversation. Did that woman ever stop?

“Kayleigh! Kayleigh!”

“What’s up Elsie?”

“Well they are just about to round up to do the Bouquet toss. The DJ was meant to round everyone up so he was but he’s disappeared for a pee so they asked me to do it.”

Donna was resourceful, if you wanted word spread quickly, Elsie was your woman!

The DJ finally arrived back and by then all the ‘single ladies’ had lined up, the song even played in the background. The ladies were all lined up, excited about the prospect of catching the bouquet. Kayleigh wanted to catch the bouquet as much as the rest of the ladies did but she was also worried about how John would react. He'd only just told her that he loved her. What if she caught it and he got scared off? She stood at the back of the group and decided that she would make a half assed attempt should it come her way.

The DJ counted down 3...2...1. Cath and John watched intently as the flowers flew over the heads of all the eager ladies and straight into the hands of Kayleigh.

“We have a winner. Looks like you’ll be next love!” Hope so Kayleigh thought to herself. She made her way over to John and Cath, Elsie followed.

“Did you see that John? Did you see our Kayleigh won. If I had really tried, I would have won, so I would. No offence Kayleigh but I’m very good in a scrum. Told you it would be youse two next.”

“Having a nice time Elsie?” Bless Cath. She knew John had certainly come on leaps and bounds but he was still a nervous crater so she tried to engage Elsie in a different topic of conversation.

“Oh it’s been great so far. I’ll have to get your Steven up for a wee boogie. Do you think you can handle it?” She winked at him. Lucky for Elsie, Cath was used to Elsie’s ways and knew she wouldn’t actually try anything on with her husband, Elsie was just a big flirt. Poor Steven, he was a quiet soul, she’d owe him a back massage or two for agreeing to come tonight.

“Well we better find the bride and groom before we head. Need to get Kayleigh back to Bury.” Cath eyed him suspiciously, after that performance on the dance floor there was no way he was dropping her off at home. She wondered why they hadn’t got a room at the hotel but then she reasoned that they wouldn’t want to be the subject of gossip if they had been caught going into a hotel room together. But after that kiss people would already be coming to their own conclusions, who was she to question them, all that mattered was that they were happy.

Elsie was about to fire twenty questions at them when Sid interrupted.

“Kayleigh, fancy another round?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Yuk!

“I’d love to Sid but I’m just leaving. My friend Elsie here is a great dancer, she could maybe show you a move or two.” Take her, take her she tried to shout at him telepathically.

“Sid is it? Prepared to be blown away.” Elsie was game. Kayleigh laughed as she thought that Elsie better be prepared to have crushed toes. Should she warn her? Nah, she’ll figure it out fairly quickly.

It was another half an hour before they had managed to say their goodbyes to everyone. They left the hotel venue from the main entrance which lead them out to the main car park. They immediately stopped in their tracks as they reached the front door, the cars and the car park was completely white and it was still falling. It was a white wedding after all!

“I knew I would need that pissing shovel!” John would likely still be moaning about that shovel on his death bed!


End file.
